


All I ask

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin has endured a millennium of heartbreak. He returns to the Lake.





	All I ask

Every year, on the day of Arthur’s death, with a millennium of heartache and loss gutting him, Merlin returns to Avalon. Shouting out his fury at having to wait so long, whispering his grief at letting Arthur die, he stands there, swaying, begging the gods to grant him this one wish.

“All I ask is that Arthur returns to me. That….  that he forgives me.”

But there is only wind and the waves, and once in a while, the harsh sound of tires tearing pavement as lorries fly past.

Shoulders slumping, Merlin turns to go.

As a figure stumbles out.   

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
